Hadik Taikros
I'm going finish what Tenek started, I won't die until I do. - Hadik Taikros You look trustworthy enough to be a traitor - Hadik refuses the alliance with Arstle while Stefner agrees. I'll never be stronger than Tenek, I know that now, I've come to accept it. That's not how I'll win however, not now and not ever. - Hadik surpasses Tenek through other means He knows what he is and what he isn't, the difference between a point and a blade - Birith Uler Introduction: The Butchers Shop The Butcher: You should call it good service I still do business with your slop. Hadik: Better a thief than a lying cheat. The Butcher: There's nothing dishonest about my work! Hadik turns to look: That haunch of meat wasn't there yesterday was it? The Butcher: What business is that of yours? Hadik: If memory serves me correctly, you told your best customers you've emptied your inventory. It's unlikely they'll return for a day to two. The Butcher: You were there? Hadik: In a dark corner listening unfortunately. I have good ears in years I spent studying foxes. The Butcher: I suppose you want me to admit I've been lying, that still doesn't make me a cheat Hadik: I won't use words to prove what you are, I'll do it with actions. As for coming, I'm still waiting for your customers to arrive as well. I know who they are, the only people who can meet your price. The Butcher: I won't have you here any longer, you've made your point. Now leave! Hadik: Not until the sun has gone down. That was when you agreed to meet. The Butcher: I don't care if you've been listening! All I know is that once they're here they'll kill you for the insults that were said to me. Polivorouk #1 enters the door followed by Polivorouk #2: There's a fellow I've never seen Polivorouk #2: Butcher, what does he want with you? The Butcher: None that I can see. He said he was going to wait here and meet you. Hadik: It seems meat has gotten scarce around these parts, without it I'm weak. Polivorouk #1: The best meat was saved for us, now scamper off before you get a taste of my sword instead. Hadik draws his own: I'll do it once you hand over the gold you have not given, if not I can always take it from you. Polivorouk #1 : The fool's drawn a sword! Polivorouk #2 : I'm suprised his frame is able to wield it correctly. Don't they know we're born swordsmen? A minute later, 2 corpses are on the ground. The sun is setting and Hadik steals the Butchers meat who is too shocked to respond. The Butcher: They were my best customers! Hadik: They were the wealthiest, monsters I've been trained to hunt down and kill. I also know you're aware of your actions, that any form of business with Polivorouks goes against the law. The Butcher falls to his knees: I beg you not to take it to the authorities. It will be more than the end of my business but me as well. Hadik: I have no doubts. It's certain you won't do business again nor do I want you to suffer. If I left your life in danger, tell them I was responsible for killing them. The Butcher: It was only for the gold, there was nothing else involved I promise. Hadik: You made the decision to sell food to the few that could one day kill you. You have yet to hear the stories of Polivorouks taking back gold out of the hands of the people they had once given, not with words but blood and weapons. These 2 were no exception, only the sole manifestation of greed. The Butcher: What will you have me do? Hadik: Take the gold off of them, but only exchange it with other people or friends, and not with there kind ever again. Now leave me to go eat my meat. Nicknamed the Mad Fox for his clever and crude methods. He is the choosen successor of Tenek, holding a grudge on those who left his side after his death. Blaming the Paganots who abandoned his cause after his death most of all. Believing that he was the only one left to carry him. A master of ambush, he serves as an anti - hero and serves as the foil for the Paganots and kills a great deal of them before Alzaq Farro is forced to confront him. Cornering him on all sides and destroyed parts of his organization before he is caught. He is kept in captivity for some time although Alzaq Farro knows he cannot keep him and instead takes his weapons before abandoning him in an area where he would likely succumb without supplies.There he fights the Paganot Pakhol barehanded, eager to finally have the chance to kill him. Although Hadik still gains the upper hand and manages to kill him with rudimentary tools. He is one of the people that can kill Polivorouks with swords. During the fervor of battle he can become unstable and be heard muttering kill over and over again. His grey allegiance forces him to act aggressively as he is hunted by the good and bad. Assassination at Warmer Hall Your life is worth far more than his, don't lose it. -Hagyll Bek Leave me by myself! -Hadik uses the other Paganots as a diversion After Stefner's death, new negotiations are made leaving Arstle vulnerable for the time being. Lower ranking Paganots disgusted with the leadership under Alzaq Farro reach Hadik and strike a deal. They would accompany Hadik in his assassination coup, hoping to create new hostility between Arstle and the rest of the Paganots who were not in a favorable spot to begin with. In the turmoil, Alzaq Farro would either be forced to step down or killed by Arstle's men. After having him separated from his protectors, Hadik goes on a rampage slaying dozens of guards in his wake to reach him. The Paganots set off a gunpowder bomb as a distraction during the raid, diverting attention away from the danger that is Hadik himself. During the chaos, all of them are killed by guards in the process. When he reaches the council, he finds Kaddo, an accomplice and enlisted protector to Arstle who hold him off Hadik long enough for Arstle to escape. While Kaddo is able to overpower Hadik at first, he tires and is killed. Armor and Weapon Hadik uses magnets in battles as a repellent against iron swords and to draw weapons from vital organs by decorating his armor with it. Which was made possible by the high concentration of iron in his blood. He Is also able to provoke his enemies into against their better judgement. Death Standing on Carcassfield, Soddarin appears before him, asking him if he would still intend to kill him even though he was once an enemy of the Paganots. Hadik, however claims the leadership is his now that Alzaq is dead. Adamant that he had lived this long under Tenek's name, he goes on his promise to kill the very last Polivorouk. During his final battle, Soddarin manages to rip the magnets off of his body, delivering fatal wounds without killing him directly. Near death, Hadik receives a vision that he would have the strength needed to kill Soddarin if he was willing to re-incarnate as a Polivorouk in his next life. He asks the unknown entity if he would still remember who he was, although the answer is no, he is told that other people would remember who Hadik was. After he accepts the deal, he is able to kill Soddarin. Personality Hadik's personality is best described as complex, his words are biting and biter but also not without compliments in the end. This ability has allowed him to talk his way out of trouble by going as far as to anger kings into ordering for his death to making them laugh by the time he finishes. He has a habit of scratching the back of his hands which is why he often wears gloves.